garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Excalibur
History Excalibur '''was a sword forged in Oz by Merlin sometime prior to 4,000 years before the Battle of Camelot, by the breath of a Dragon to give it extra strength and enchanted by Merlin so that it could cut through any material, even the strongest armor. He was, however, cautious to try it against the Mandalorian armor of Beskar, though he chose to remain away from the Main Universe as long as he could help it, so Excalibur never got its chance to prove its true strength. Merlin used the sword to defeat the evil speedster, Lord Dromm, who reigned as a dictator over the kingdom of Camelot. Dromm was equipped with a powerful Speed Force Armor that negated Merlin's magic, though Excalibur was able to slice through the armor and finally defeat Dromm. In the process, however, Merlin was impaled by Dromm, and the two fell together. The sword was recovered by Merlin's apprentice, who, per Merlin's request, jammed it into a stone and imbued it with magical protectors so that only a descendant of Merlin could lift it from the stone and take their rightful place as ruler of Camelot. Merlin's apprentice became the first king of Camelot, and would have a lineage leading all the way to the Battle of Camelot. '''King Arthur's Destiny Fifteen years before the Battle of Camelot, King Uther was murdered by his brother, Mordred so that he and his wife, Morgana could rule Camelot. This could not be allowed, as the evil dictators would surely lead the nation to despair. A young maiden, who was secretly the mother of the late Uther's child, Arthur, told her son the truth of his heritage, and she told him that Uther had been a descendant of Merlin on his mother's side. He did not initially believe her, but she took him to the stone in which the legendary sword was placed, and after he easily removed it, he knew that it was his destiny to become king. So he and his mother returned to Camelot, where they were both instantly captured by Mordred's knights and imprisoned in the dungeon. Mordred took the sword from his nephew and kill Arthur's mother with it, and then he stood before the people of Camelot and told them that he had pulled it from the stone, and so the people who hated him as king were forced to accept that he was destined to rule them, and submitted. Arthur eventually escaped and fled Camelot for many years. He spent those years training in combat and archery under the tutelage of Robin of Loxley, who led his merry men in aid of Arthur at the Siege of Camelot, which concluded with the slaying of Mordred and imprisonment of Morgana. Arthur announced to the people that he was their rightful king, and when they didn't believe him to be any more than a common thief who just murdered their king, the sword of Excalibur glowed bright within Arthur's grasp, searing him with the Power of Merlin, and all of his subjects knelt before Arthur, recognizing him as the true king and heir to Merlin. The Battle of Camelot The Battle of Camelot was an attack led by the Wicked Witch of the West, who had allied herself with Sir Lancelot, a former member of the Knights of the Round Table, who was exiled by Arthur after he engaged in an affair with Queen Guenevere. The Witch led an army of Flying Monkeys to invade and conquer Camelot. After taking out several monkeys, Arthur and Lancelot erupted into a vicious duel, during which Excalibur was easily able to destroy Lancelot's feeble ordinary sword. Arthur ran Lancelot through, and in his dying breath, Lancelot told Arthur that he truly loved Gwen, and that Arthur was undeserving of her. After Lancelot's death, the Wicked Witch pinned Arthur to the wall, causing him to drop the sword. She picked it up and impaled him with it, and he spent his final words telling her to burn in Hell. Tabitha used Camelot's army to conquer the Munchkin KIngdom, and once she had done this, Excalibur was stored away in her treasury, as she had no use for it. It would remain there for hundreds of years to come. Even after Tabitha was defeated by her sister, Glenda, there it stayed, as the good witch knew not that it was in her possession. The Supreme Overlord Centuries later, a man named Graven, the new Supreme Overlord of the Illuminati invaded the kingdom and slaughtered all of the munchkins, taking Gelnda prisoner and skinning her alive over several weeks of torture, using Excalibur to do so. He later returned to the kingdom with his father, Don Brody Maroni to try to frame these actions on Brody's brother, Jacob, and it was there that Graven revealed to his father his true intentions of killing Jacob and destroying the Italian Empire. When Brody called him a monster, Graven used Excalibur to impale his father and he left him there, returning to the Illuminati fortress on Mount Everest. Graven held onto the Sword for the remainder of his life and used it on his own missions, including one that sent him to Hell in hopes of recruiting the demonic army against the Italian Empire. During this, he was confronted by Satan, to his own surprise, as he'd been under the belief that Satan was in the omni-verse serving as a puppet to Sheev-3PO. Satan, evidently, had only just returned to Hell for the same purpose as Graven, which was to become King of Hell once more and use his army to help destroy Marn Heirogryph, and while Graven's and Satan's interested slightly aligned, Graven wanted simply to destroy tthe Empire, and he had no interest in anything else. This placed the two at odds, and so Graven challenged Satan to a battle of single combat, and whosoever came out victorious was to rule Hell. Satan agreed to the terms, and so they met at Hell's Arena and ensued in a heated battle. Both parties were evenly matched, however Graven had the advantage thanks to Excalibur, which destroyed Satan's weapon. Before he could slay the dark lord, Satan was saved by his loyalists, who refused to serve an outsider after the treachery that was Jacob's rule. Satan and his followers escaped and waged a civil war. As much as Graven enjoyed killing and destroying, he decided that not only was this a waste of his own time and efforts, but that he could defeat the Empire without the demons' help, so he left his followers at the mercy of Satan. When the Italian Empire launched a full-frontal attack on the fortress, Brody used the sword to kill his son in order to save Jacob's life, as Excalibur was one of the only weapons powerful enough to kill somebody of Graven's power. In the process, Excalibur shattered to pieces, finally being destroyed for good.